rccoopfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ayuda:Mejorando tu Wikia
Una vez saltadas las vallas que te han llevado a tener por fin una página de portada, puede ser beneficioso aprender de la experiencia y conocimiento colectivo de otros usuarios de Wikia, aún si tienes conocimientos sobre la materia a tratar en tu página y no aguantas las ganas de empezar escribir. Los siguientes consejos son para: # Ahorrar tiempo (a corto o largo plazo) # Ayudarte a revisar las próximas tareas # Atraer ayudantes (helpers) Unirse a la lista de correo Te animamos a que te inscribas en la lista de correo de Central Wikia donde la comunidad y el staff se comunican con regularidad. Todas las comunidades de Wikia tienen derecho a crear bajo su propia . Puedes inscribirte en la lista de correo de cualquier wiki que sea de tu interés. Modificar y/o renombrar la portada :Véase Cada nuevo wiki viene con una portada muy básica que permite ser nutrida de información rápidamente. Está claro que no es necesario que siempre uses la portada por defecto, sino que puedes hacerle un diseño original, o copiar el diseño de otra Wikia y personalizarlo a tu gusto. La ubicación predeterminada de la página de portada en cada wiki nuevo está en "". Por ejemplo, la portada del wiki de Diablo está en "Diablo Wiki". Este título es mejor para que se note en los resultados de los buscadores. Así que te aconsejamos que mudes la portada de tu wiki al nombre "Palabra clave Wiki", donde Palabra clave será el término más afín en cuanto a búsqueda del tema en cuestión. Toma en cuenta que también deberás cambiar Mainpage y MediaWiki:Sidebar al wiki para que todo congenie con el nuevo título. Declaración de intención En la página de "Acerca de" de tu nuevo wiki, agrega una declaración de intención (propósito). Puedes usar la misma descripción que preparaste para la Wikia como un lugar de inicio. Esta representa tu visión de lo que quieres que el wiki sea, y al mismo tiempo le explica a la gente lo que debe esperar encontrar en ello. En esta página elabora una lista de las metas y objetivos del wiki, y define a qué tipo de gente está enfocada. Explica asimismo cómo la gente puede llegar a ser parte del wiki. Creación de contenido Necesitarás empezar la creación del contenido de tu wiki por medio de "siembra de contenido". Prepárate para dedicar bastante tiempo durante los primeros días antes de que una comunidad entera llegue a desarrollarse en tu wiki. Es posible que debas crear cientos o más artículos tú mismo antes que el wiki empiece a captar la atención de otros editores. Puedes copiar o importar material de otros wikis que tengan licencia GFDL como Wikipedia, Wikiquote y otros más. Por favor asegúrate de otorgar el debido crédito a la fuente de donde sacaste la información, utilizando para ello o una plantilla similar. Esfuérzate por mantener el tema uniforme de tu wiki, y trata de no agregar contenido irrelevante. Tener una clara declaración de intención puede ayudarte. Cambio del logo :''Véase Ayuda:Logo Es posible añadirle a tu wiki un logotipo personalizado. Basta con crear una imagen de 135 x 155 píxeles como máximo, y pedirle a un administrador que suba el archivo a Image:Wiki.png. Para prevenir el vandalismo, los logos se , de modo que sólo los administradores pueden actualizarlos a nuevas versiones. Otros cambios en la interfaz ;Cambio del favicon :Un favicon o favorites icon personalizado puede emplearse para que esté en armonía con el contenido de tu Wikia. El favicon se muestra en la barra de dirección del navegador, junto al nombre del sitio en las listas de marcadores (páginas favoritas) y junto al título de la página, en navegadores que usen pestañas. Tan sólo debes subir un archivo con extensión .ico en el archivo "Image:Favicon.ico" para que entonces sea agregado a tu Wikia. ;Edición de la interfaz :La interfaz puede editarse usando el . Consulta y la categoría de ayuda para nombre espacio de MediaWiki (en inglés). Allí encontrarás ayuda con varias plantillas de nombre espacio de MediaWiki. Necesitas tener derechos de administrador para poder editar la interfaz. ;Cambio de la hoja de estilo :Los administradores pueden cambiar la apariencia exterior del sitio, quienes tienen la opción de elegir un en sus . Consulta para más información. Véase para ver ejemplos de wikis cuya hoja de estilo ha sido modificada. Páginas esenciales en tu wiki * Portada * ''' : Al final de cada página con contenido hay un enlace hacia la página de "Acerca de". Debe incluirse la declaración de intención del wiki. * * : Incluye enlaces a las páginas de discusión de los administradores, así como foros y otras páginas de comunidades. * ' ': Review the help pages in your wiki. Each page will eventually contain a box which holds , but if your wiki has additional guidelines or policies relevant to the help topic, you can add them below the box. You may also add categories to the Help pages if you wish to include them in your local category scheme. * : Your copyrights page can just be a link to the one on the Central Wikia by adding "See Wikia:Wikia copyrights.". Promoción de tu wiki Si deseas que se desarrolle una comunidad, necesitarás contarle a todos sobre tu wiki. A la gente que pudiera estar interesada en el tema que se trata en tu wiki, explícale que todo es un esfuerzo en conjunto. Dales la bienvenida a los visitantes y anímalos a ser parte del wiki. Puede que desees hacer publicidad en listas de correo populares, pero ten cuidado de que tus mensajes no sean considerados como spam. Para los wikis que traten temas de interés local, se puede hacer un comunicado de prensa o enviar una nota acerca del wiki a los periódicos locales o grupos de residentes. Para promover tu wiki dentro de la misma Wikia, anúncialo en la caja de noticias de Wikia, y propónlo como una Wikia destacada o Colaboración del mes. Encontrarás mayor información en la página . Desarrollo de tu comunidad Uno de los primeros pasos para desarrollar tu comunidad es animar a los nuevos visitantes a que se involucren con el wiki. Las siguientes sugerencias te pueden ayudar: * Crea una página de visitantes recientes o un libro de firmas, para que así la gente nueva pueda participar inclusive antes de que tengan contenido para agregar. * Anima a los nuevos usuarios a escribir algo de contenido en su página de usuario. * Da un saludo personal a los novatos. (Hay plantillas que son útiles, pero es mejor escribir una.) * Añade a las páginas de los novatos tanto contenido como enlaces o etiquetas de categorías. * Elabora una página donde se explique cómo los nuevos usuarios pueden colaborar con el wiki. * Coloca en la portada enlaces de páginas requeridas o incompletas para que la gente pueda ver rápidamente qué es en lo que se necesita trabajar. * Señala el canal de IRC, la lista de correo o la página de al comunidad, como tu para ayudar en la construcción de la comunidad. Puedes enlazar hacia estos en MediaWiki:Sitenotice, de la misma forma en la Wikinews se hace. * Organiza y participa en eventos como un concurso de logo. Asimismo puedes anunciarlos fuera del wiki para atraer nuevos usuarios. Consutla MeatBall:WikiCommunityBuilding (en inglés) y A Tale of Two Wikis (en inglés) para encontrar más ideas. Estableciendo límites En algún momento, tu wiki necesitará reglas. Al inicio trata de que éstas sean simples y ve ampliándolas conforme sea necesario. Por ejemplo, pueden pasar años antes de que alguien se inmiscuya en una guerra de ediciones. Por lo tanto, en un inicio no sería tan necesario una regla que vigile un número determinado de reversiones. Las reglas deben ir creciendo a la par del wiki, y deben ser desarrolladas por la comunidad con el paso del tiempo. Aplicar demasiadas políticas es un . La declaración de intención ha de establecer cuáles son los límites. Algunos límites están establecidos por la comunidad central de Wikia, pero específicas Wikias necesitarán específicos límites. Véanse las políticas de Wikia para conocer los límites globales. Administración del wiki Cada fundador de una Wikia posee derechos de sobre el wiki que ha fundado. Otros pueden tener también autorización concedida por parte del fundador o de otro burócrata. Por favor lee la antes de usar tus privilegios de administrador. de:Hilfe:Verbessere dein Wikia en:Help:Improving your Wikia